


together, we’re alone

by genokoh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, F/M, First Kiss, Hopeless Romantic, Vault Hunter Fiona, heh probably not, late night hangs at atlas HQ babey, post-tftbl, pre siege-stache tho, rare pair my ass, the typical bickering, will i ever get over them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genokoh/pseuds/genokoh
Summary: Why couldn’t Fiona just send him all the information over the ECHOnet? Why make the long trip here? These questions made him hopeful.Hopeful for what? Rhys wasn’t exactly sure. All that he was sure about was the woman he fell for was coming by to see him - per her request - and he had to make sure everything went perfectly. He needed to be prepared for anything andeverything.
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	together, we’re alone

**Author's Note:**

> alright its 2:30am and im back with another rhyiona fic. saw a prompt that immediately made me think of them so i wanted to give it a shot (u will probs guess it when u read it, if u wanna know tho its in the end notes). i tried to focus on rhys’ thoughts and pov this time. hope u enjoy :)
> 
> title inspiration - Alone Again by The Weeknd (although the song doesn’t rly fit the fic lol)

“I’ll be right back, Gortys.” Rhys yelled while picking up the last bit of paperwork and ECHOs scattered across his desk, “I just have to go pick up some food.”

“Okey dokey!” The adorable robot wheeled around the corner. 

It had been roughly twenty minutes since he ordered the pizza and all he had to do was take a quick elevator ride downstairs to grab it. His very important guest would be making their appearance shortly.

Fiona said she wanted to come by and go over some information she came across when following a lead for a Vault. When Rhys tried to ask for more details, she just verbally shrugged it off and said she would come by to visit and explain everything in person. 

And it’s not like he was going to stop her. 

Taking in a slow breath through his nose, he shoved the last ECHO in a draw of his desk before standing up straight arching his back out. It cracked as he stretched his muscles, giving him instant relief. He should probably try to get more movement throughout the day rather than sitting at his desk but he didn’t have time to worry about something like that. There were more important things to worry about at this very moment.

What was he so worried about though? What was the big deal? It’s just two old friends catching up on things - going over some information that may be business related. 

But why couldn’t Fiona just send him all the information over the ECHOnet? Why make the long trip here? These questions made him hopeful. 

Hopeful for what? Rhys wasn’t exactly sure. All that he was sure about was the woman he fell for was coming by to see him - per her request - and he had to make sure everything went perfectly. He needed to be prepared for anything and _everything_. 

Although he continued to try and reassure himself that there wasn’t and never will be anything between them, that didn’t mean he doesn’t value their friendship at the very least. 

And it also meant he didn’t want to keep Fiona waiting. There was no reason to irritate her more than he already does. 

Not to mention that Rhys kind of dropped the ball with his feelings toward her not too long ago. Never again would he challenge Fiona and Sasha to a drinking contest. 

All of those parties in college didn’t train him well enough to hold his liquor. At least not like he thought it would. Rhys could’ve lived without knowing what exactly slipped out of his mouth that one night, but of course Sasha wanted to bring it up at the worst possible time the next morning in front of everyone. 

The awkward silence that lingered after Sasha repeating his words, “Fiona? Pretty much have had a thing for her since she offered to press that button together in the old Atlas facility.”

Vaughn had snickered at Sasha’s impression while Rhys felt his entire face heat up as each word left her mouth - his life practically flashing before his eyes. He made the mistake of looking at Fiona where she stared back at him, eyes wide, before she tore her gaze away to look down at her mug filled with coffee. 

Her face showed a slight brush of pink across her cheeks. Rhys guessed she was just too hungover to jump across the table and beat the shit out of him. 

Rhys couldn’t recall how the conversation started or continued after that, the whole night was a blur due to the fact that both sisters out-drank him by a long shot. 

Why did he have to go and open his stupid mouth? A drunken mind speaks a sober heart. Unbelievable. He betrayed himself that night and Rhys knew he wouldn’t be able to recover from it. 

But at the same time now that it was kind of out there in the open - and Fiona was still willing to be friends and come visit - he supposed it was one less thing to worry about. 

As Rhys recalled the embarrassing memory, he zoned out completely while dragging his flesh hand down his face trying to shake the nervous feeling. Probably wasn’t the best time to have that pop up in his head while trying to stay relaxed. 

Well as much as he possibly could be. 

“Hey Fiona!” Gortys’ words pulled Rhys back to reality, “Oh so _your_ the special guest that Rhys was talking about!”

“Hey Gortys. How’s my favorite robot?” Fiona kneeled down replying to the cheery bot.

“I’m doing great! Even better now that I get to see you!” Gortys beamed at the Vault Hunter. 

“Still cute as ever I see. I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled. 

Rhys instantly felt the blood rushing through his veins as his heart beat just a tiny bit faster. He peered his attention over to the two having a conversation. Fiona in her signature black hat, the collar of her jacket popped out, and in her hands was the pizza. 

There were a few things hanging from her belt, equipment that he assumed she scavenged from dead corpses during her travels while vault hunting. One thing in particular stood out - a Tediore shield. 

Disgust spread across Rhys’ face looking at the item. Tediore? Really? Of all manufacturers in this universe, she had to pick the useless one especially when he owned Atlas. Rhys would pretty much let her have anything here for free, no questions asked. 

Rhys made a mental note to try and convince her to take an Atlas one instead before she leaves. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She stood back up to face him, “I grabbed the pizza.”

“Yeah, how did you know to get it?”

“Eh, I just know things, Rhys.”

“Why do you have to be so cryptic?” He shook his head with a small chuckle, “I’m not Sasha, you don’t have to pretend to be cool around me.”

“Pretend? I _am_ cool.” She scoffed at him, pausing for a heartbeat, “Besides I’m not about to get lectured by the dorkiest asshole to ever make an appearance in this universe.”

“Always great to see you, Fi.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s eat first. I’m starving and I don’t know if I’ll make it through this conversation pissed off and hungry.”

“Right.” Rhys grabbed the food from her and brought it over to his desk. 

“Gortys, do you mind giving us some privacy while I go over this information?” Fiona directed towards the small robot. 

“Of course! I will just go find something to do! Maybe I can finally convince one of the guards to let me do some target practice.” She replied energetically.

“Y-Yeah let’s not do that, Gortys. Maybe you can practice finger guns instead.” 

“But I don’t have any fingers, Rhys!” She spread out her hand, “Well, I guess they do kinda look like fingers.”

“That’s the beauty of imagination!” Rhys tried to convince her, “The thoughts in your mind are endless—” 

“Actually there are about five hundred thousand pre-installed thoughts in my memory banks! But I still have a few of my own in there too!” 

“Gortys…”

“Oh, right! Sorry! Leaving now.” She smiled before turning on her wheel and zoomed out of the office. 

“She must be a handful.” Fiona gestured toward the doorway. 

Rhys chuckled, “Yeah but it’s still nice to have the company.”

“Haven’t made any friends as a big shot?”

“Like being a Vault Hunter is any different. You are a lone wolf out there.” 

“Yeah but it’s nice. Learning a lot about myself.” Fiona replied thoughtfully.

“Anything interesting?”

“Yeah, I love loot.” She smirked. 

“I could’ve told you that much.” Rhys felt a tiny tug of his own lips. 

Fiona took a seat in front of his desk while Rhys followed suit, sitting next to her in the empty chair. For whatever reason he didn’t feel comfortable sitting in his seat behind the desk, he wanted to feel equal like they always had. 

Popping the pizza box open, Fiona grabbed a slice with one hand while the other hovered beneath it to avoid any messes. Again, Rhys followed her lead - grabbing a slice and taking the first bite. He pulled the piece away from his mouth in an attempt to snap off the stringy cheese that refused to break. Once it finally did, the sauce covered cheese hit him right in the face, sticking right to his chin.

Fiona looked over at him mid-bite. She chewed it slowly with a concerned look before she spoke, “Gross.”

He rolled his eyes at her comment before getting up from his spot to make his way around the desk. Opening one of the draws, Rhys pulled out a few napkins and placed them next to the pizza box. He used one while walking back around as a light scratching sound filled the silence when he dragged the paper across his shaved face.

He took his seat and the two of them had another slice each before Fiona stood up and pulled out a folded piece of paper from a back pouch that sat on her belt. 

She unfolded it over and over again until it revealed the contents. It looked to be a map. Fiona placed it on the floor near them before grabbing a napkin and another slice of pizza then plopped herself down on the ground and began scanning over the paper spread across the cool metal. 

Grabbing another slice of his own, Rhys got out of his seat as well and sat on the floor across from her. He took a moment to watch her as she bit her lip concentrating solely on the map in front of them, dragging her index finger across the paper leaving an invisible trait. Her nail polish still teal which caused Rhys to slightly smile. 

Some things may never change. 

From there, Fiona began explaining that this was a map she had been making. She had a few leads to a Vault that ended up being dead ends but she had found something else along the way. It seemed to be a lot of old Atlas equipment that was stored away in two very specific locations. 

She explained it wasn’t just weapons and old prototypes but paperwork too. A lot of documents concerning the corporation at the time, even top secret information on projects such as the Gortys Project. 

“Since you are the current CEO, I thought it could be useful to you or at the very least should be in your hands.”

“Wow,” Rhys looked over the map again, “I guess I should have expected stuff like this to be laying around across this planet.” He left an invisible trait of his own with the tip of his cybernetic finger. 

Fiona shrugged a shoulder, “Yeah, I almost stole it all too because there was some pretty valuable stuff.”

“Well, I appreciate you trying to change your ways just for me.” He flashed a soft smile at her.

Fiona returned the smile more fully, eyelids barely showing any light of green as she flashed her teeth back at him. 

Silence grew between them as Rhys got another piece of pizza. Fiona looked down at the napkin sitting in her lap - feeling the heat from the pizza even through her leather boots. Rhys took another obnoxious bite out of his slice before she opened her mouth.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Fiona said flatly and grabbed her own slice to take a bite.

Rhys who was mid-bite suddenly choked on cheese trying to make its way down his throat, eyes bugging out of his face urging him to blink. 

What did she just say? Did he hear that right? Was he going crazy? Finally losing his mind? Because there was no way in hell Fiona would just come out and ask such a childish question. 

Well, that actually sounds a lot like what she would do. But this? Asking about a kiss between them?

Rhys was definitely losing it. 

He coughed once, bringing up his fist to his chest in an attempt to get the food down. A moment or two goes by where the only thing slightly echoing in the office was Rhys catching his breath as Fiona just stared him down nonchalantly like she always does. 

Rhys cleared his throat, “Uh...w-what?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me, you idiot.”

“Fiona—”

“Rhys.”

“I—I… well first of all, how am I supposed to just go and kiss you?” He pouted, gaining more courage to speak up, “How the hell am I supposed to know it’s okay and that you won’t hit me?”

“What do you mean! You’re making me out to be a violent person.” 

“Fi…” Rhys cocked a brow.

“Yeah, okay… I know what I said but still.” She lazily waved her hand at him. 

“Okay,” he cleared his throat again, “glad we can agree on that much.” 

“Sure, fine. Whatever.” Fiona rolled her eyes. 

A moment of silence lingered between them once again. Rhys hoped that was the end of, well, everything. As if she had the guts to just come out and ask that - like she didn’t even care about how awkward the conversation would be. Just like right before they entered the Vault. 

What did she expect him to say? What was he supposed to do?

“You gonna answer me?” Fiona broke the silence again. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Fiona!” Rhys shrugged a shoulder, “Why would you even ask someone that? How am I supposed to respond?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe you could have kissed me? At the Vault?” She leaned back shifting her weight on her hands behind her, “You’re the one who said they were interested in someone else.”

“Oookay, and that means you are just physically incapable of kissing me first? After I say that?”

“I’m not kissing you first.”

“Why do I have to be the one to initiate it?” Rhys dramatically pressed his fingers against his chest. 

“Because!” She snapped back. 

“Because?” 

“I...don’t wanna kiss you first.” 

“Wha—Do you realize that makes absolutely zero sense? Why would _I_ kiss _you_ then?”

“Because maybe I want you to kiss me, Rhys.” 

For a heartbeat or two, they stared at each other - Rhys processing the entire argument that they were currently having. Fiona really was just that stubborn and wouldn’t kiss him? But also expected him to kiss her? 

Why was she even afraid to do it? It’s not like Fiona didn’t know about his feelings, it has been extremely obvious with how Rhys felt about her. In reality, the only thing he had been waiting on was her. He truthfully didn’t know how she felt. Of course he would make his move if he knew she felt the same way. But Rhys didn’t want to read their friendship wrong and ruin everything. 

She never expressed those feelings before. Either that or Rhys just never took the hint. But it’s all in the past now because here they were, sitting on the floor having the most childish conversation about who was supposed to kiss who first. 

While still not confessing their feelings out loud. 

Does he just go for it now that everything is out there? It seems like Fiona is asking at this point…right?

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Rhys whispered a moment too late then shifting to his hands and knees, crawling over to her, “I hate everything about this conversation.”

Fiona just watched him carefully with an eyebrow raised. 

Grabbing her face with his hands, Rhys squished her cheeks slightly to make her lips pucker up before pressing his own against them. It was quick, her lips wet from the position they were in. 

A half a moment later Rhys backed away letting go of her face. Fiona’s eyes were a little wider than normal, it seemed like she wasn’t expecting him to actually go through with it. 

“There. You happy?” He leaned back sitting on his heels. 

“What was that?” She kept her cool. 

“A kiss!”

“That was horrible, Rhys. You call that a kiss?” Eyebrow cocked again.

“Well you asked for a kiss and I came all the way over here to press my lips onto yours. So yeah, I’d say that classifies as a kiss!”

“God, you sound like you're writing fanfiction or something.”

“Shut up.” He spat back while sliding his cybernetic hand down his face. 

“I would say ‘make me’ but after what I just experienced…” Fiona teased him with a smirk. 

“I can’t believe you’re criticizing me for doing what _you_ asked for.” He went to shift back more, “That’s the last time I ever listen to you.”

She rolled her eyes before snatching his tie to pull him closer again, “Don’t act like you wouldn’t do it again.”

Rhys pouted. Of course he wanted to, it’s all he wanted to do since she threw his boot at him in the caravan and flashed him that stupid adorable smile. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off that she found this whole situation amusing. 

But then again, this is the person he allowed himself to fall for. 

With a small tug of the tie, Fiona closed the space between their mouths for a soft kiss. Both of their eyes fluttered close as their lips pressed against each other more passionately. A kiss that he had been waiting for - his lips burned, tingled at the contact and he felt goosebumps forming on his arm. 

They slightly parted from each other for a split second before another gentle kiss was planted - their lips locked more tightly. Rhys could smell the sweetness of her breath that made him light headed. Maybe a little bit of pizza sauce as well but it was the least of his concerns. 

Rhys was the one to break off the kiss as he leaned back again to sit on his heels just looking at Fiona - studying her features more at this close distance. Her green eyes sparkled even in the dim lighting that casted over his office. They seemed to be filled with affection as they looked back at his mismatched ones. 

“Explain to me how I was supposed to know you liked me?”

“Rhys, I came all this way to Atlas to give you information that could’ve been sent over the ECHOnet.”

“Yeah, okay. You got me there but it can be hard to tell with you, if I’m being honest.”

“Well get used to it, bro.”

“Okay… Don’t start bashing on me and Vaughn. He isn’t even here to defend himself.”

“Bro, I don’t know what you are talking about, bro.”

“That’s fine. Just—Just get it outta your system.”

“Are you saying I’m not one of the bros now, bro?”

“This is how it’s always gonna be, huh.”

“Not really all that different, is it?”

“Yeah, almost like we should’ve been doing this a long time ago.” He smiled, “And by the way, that Tediore shield? Unacceptable if you are going to be with me, the CEO of Atlas.”

“Okay, I will give you that much. Tediore sucks.” Fiona pulled the shield off of her, “But don’t tell me you are going to make me _only_ use Atlas stuff?”

“You say that like we don’t produce the finest equipment.” Rhys straightened out his back proudly. 

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah the prompt was “why haven’t you kissed me yet?” and right when i saw it i was like *slams fists* RHYIONA! idk just seemed like something she would ask him lol. anyway thanks for reading! stay safe out there muah.


End file.
